Lady
"This is no shed. This is the space between space and time." -Lady Lady is a magical engine. 'History' 'The Origins of 089 ' Seconds before 089 was to be destroyed by The Diesel Army , Lady teleported him to her. She explained that the diesels needed to be stopped and the 08S needed to be united. She then told him that he had a lot to learn, but she would be there to help along the way. 'Season 2 ' Lady, 089 and Gold Leader investigated Diesel Headquarters II while Connor and Ivo Hugh searched for a safe location. Upon investigation, Denton and Mr. Railway Man attacked. 089, and Lady ran, but the latter was captured and held as a hostage to lure 089 back into the base. After Connor and Ivo Hugh had been captured as well, Scruff showed up to save everyone. With the help of Gold Leader , Lady managed to lead everyone to Frank, who took them to the Mainland. Lady stumbled upon Ronno's Facility, and decided it was time to show 089 what he was. After the latter witnessed Charlie 's video, he lashed out at Lady in anger and ran off. She felt sad, and with the war going on, she fell into a deep depression. Now that her boyfriend was gone, she felt she had nothing to hang onto. Connor tired to help, but didn't come out successful. Her depression got so bad that she tried to drive herself off the top of a tall bridge. Coincidentally, Flying Scotsman was there as well. Although he wasn't going to commit suicide, he was going to be pushed off the bridge by Spencer. The two were saved by 089 and Scruff. Lady was so happy to see 089 again that her depression quickly ended. She stayed behind during the final battle against The Diesel Army , but attended Denton's funeral later that day as the latter had decided to change his ways not long ago. 'Season 3 ' Lady saved Cody, Stan, Kate, Phoenix and Sir Stephen Topham Hatt from an explosion with the Portal. Lady nearly crashed into Flying Scotsman on her way to the Mainland, and instead of being punished by her controller, the latter assigned her to take down Andy. Lady went to recruit BoCo, Sidney, and Derek to do so, but Diesel 10 volunteered instead. Lady eventually abandoned the latter to go find 089. She did find him, but he left her to go find The Mastermind. When Lady caught up with him, the latter beat Timothy in a fight by shoving him off of a cliff, but 089 was shoved off of the same cliff by Gerard. Lady shoved Gerard off of the cliff and reversed away from the edge, hoping 089 would be ok. 'Season 4 ' TBA 'Persona' Charlie 's actions in creating the 08S were not done single-handedly, but with the help of Lady. She is without a doubt one of the most essential engines to all of steam kind, as her magic keeps all the engines alive. No Lady, no talking trains. She is intelligent, wise and brave, doing such feats as participating in the Locomotive Wars, and designing a complex portal to one day replace Magic Buffers. Although preferring to do things alone, she frequently accompanied 089 on his journeys around the world after the war. Lady mainly stays out of focus, but she always helps out when she appears. 'Appearances' 'Trivia' *Lady has been voiced by a male despite the fact that she is a female throughout the entire series. *Lady is one of the key people that caused every event in the series. *Lady did not have a large role in Seasons 1 and 2, because Nick had a fear of most girls. Lady did have a very crucial role in The Ones Who Know, as well as The Road to Sodor. 'Voice Actor' *Nick TF89 (The Origins of 089 and Seasons 1 -3) *Toonlink101 (Season 4) Category:Characters Category:Steam engines Category:NWR Category:Alive Category:Main Category:Magic Category:The Ones Who Know Category:Pages that need editing Category:Female